Question: Find the largest possible value of $x$ in the simplified form $x=\frac{a+b\sqrt{c}}{d}$ if $\frac{5x}{6}+1=\frac{3}{x}$, where $a,b,c,$ and $d$ are integers. What is $\frac{acd}{b}$?
Multiplying the whole equation by $6x$ will get rid of the fractions: \begin{align*}
5x^2+6x&=18 \quad \Longrightarrow \\
5x^2+6x-18&=0.
\end{align*}Since the expression on the left-hand side does not factor easily, we use the quadratic formula to get \begin{align*}
x&=\frac{-6\pm\sqrt{36+360}}{10}\\
&=\frac{-6\pm\sqrt{396}}{10}\\
&=\frac{-6\pm6\sqrt{11}}{10}.
\end{align*}Therefore, the largest possible value for $x$ is $\frac{-6+6\sqrt{11}}{10}$, or $\frac{-3+3\sqrt{11}}{5}$. Applying this to $\frac{a+b\sqrt{c}}{d}$, $a=-3$, $b=3$, $c=11$, and $d=5$. \[\frac{acd}{b}=\frac{-3\cdot11\cdot5}{3}=\boxed{-55}.\]